


On Your Path

by candykwons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candykwons/pseuds/candykwons
Summary: soonyoung is an ex convict who was recently released with the aim of starting a new life, jihoon is a songwriter who wants to lead a simple life, what happens when the paths of these two cross?tw // mentions of blood, violence etc.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. A Rising Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! song to listen to for this chapter is do re mi by seventeen!

"Soonyoung-ah, the boxes go up the third shelf from the left." The manager reminded

"Yep, I got it!" Hurriedly, the black-haired Soonyoung sneakily moved the boxes sitting on the bottom-most shelf up to the third one. He had been working here for 4 months straight, but he never managed to remember where the stocks go.

Heaving a loud sigh, he climbed down the rusted metal ladder and dusted his hands.

"Thanks for helping out Soonyoung-ah, you can go now. I'm sorry to have gotten you to work overtime again, your boyfriend must be mad at you." The manager apologised, closing the store up and turning off the lights.

"Ah, it's fine Mr Ahn! He knows there are not many people to help out here, I'll get going then!" Soonyoung broke out into a wide smile before opening the door and dashing his way to his nearby apartment.

"That kid, he has so much love in his life. Where is mine? I'm so handsome but still single." The manager mumbled to himself before laughing it off and leaving for the night as well.

~

"Dong Hyun-ie! I'm home!" The cheery male announced as soon as he opened the door, delivering the same large smile.

"Ah, Soonyoung-ah! Come here, you haven't eaten have you?" A male dressed in an apron walked over to the door, embracing him in a hug before leading him to the dinner table.

"I haven't, I'm really starving." Soonyoung pouted, although the pout quickly turned into a look of pleasure upon seeing a large amount of food laid out for the two. "Ohh, what's the occasion, why the feast of a meal?" He looked up at his boyfriend with eyes that held the stars in them.

"It's the end of the month, I managed to pay off rent and had enough remaining to cook a hefty meal today" Dong Hyun smiled as he sat down opposite of Soonyoung and picked up the chopsticks, beginning to dig in.

"Ah, I see.." The latter replied, his voice trailing off. Slowly he picked up the chopsticks and began nibbling at his food.

"Is there something wrong?" Dong Hyun put down his chopsticks and tilted his head, staring at his boyfriend with worried eyes.

"I-I just feel bad. You have to work so hard at the station just to help us get by, and what I earn is only enough to help with that 1 percentage of costs we have. I feel like I'm not doing enough." Soonyoung sighed.

He and Dong Hyun had been a thing since they first met when he was a customer at the convenience store he worked at, and they hit it off ever since. Within a few months, Soonyoung moved into Dong Hyun's apartment and they've been together since then.

"Oh Soonyoung-ah, how many times have we talked about this. Don't blame yourself. You don't have a reason to. I'm happy like this. As long as we're with each other, I'm fine with everything!" Dong Hyun smiled warmly, assuring the black-haired male there wasn't anything to worry about. Soonyoung responds with a subtle smile before getting back to the meal.

_9.30pm. He loves me._

~

"I just don't think I'm contributing enough guys. How did the two of you hang on?" Soonyoung grumbled, sipping on his latte as he glanced over to the two lovebirds.

"Well, for one, we promised to stay together through hardship." Wonwoo let out a warm smile and faced Mingyu, who smiled back.

"Oh cut me some slack. For real. I feel like I'm pretty much useless in this relationship." Soonyoung rolled his eyes, playing with his fingers.

"Maybe- Try- TELLING HIM! SHOOT THE ENEMY GOSH" Seungcheol shouted at his phone before realising he was still in a cafe with customers. "Sorry everyone!" He broke out into a gummy smile and bowed in apology before sitting back down.

"Why do we know you..." The lovebirds mumbled before shaking their heads, meanwhile, Soonyoung responds to Seungcheol with a sigh.

"I already have, he said it's okay." He looked down at his feet, swinging them.

"Then why the worry? You should trust him when he says its okay." Mingyu questioned, tilting his head to the left as if he was a puppy.

"I guess I should, it just bugs me that I can't do anything." He mumbles.

_12pm. He trusts me._

~

"I can't go on like this." Soonyoung mumbles under his breath, staring at the television playing while he leans against the sofa on the floor.

Soonyoung had always been one to be insecure with himself. Even when people said something to assure him, he'd continue to hound at the same problem until it actually becomes one. Needless to say, this was an issue of his that contributed to his procrastination and bad academic results in school.

 _I have to do something to help Dong Hyun._ He rushed to the computer at the thought of it and started finding all sorts of answers online. He was willing to do anything as long as it could make the situation better for someone he loved.

As he browsed, Soonyoung knew there was an idea at the back of his head that he had been denying. Staring at the computer screen, he saw many kinds of ideas. Be it working multiple jobs, working at a strip club which he rejected the idea of immediately and more impossible options, he saw every possible idea. Yet none of them fit for him. It was then, he started seeing the job options that matched more and more with the idea in his mind.

_3.30pm. He'll understand me._


	2. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! song to listen to for this chapter is back it up by seventeen!

Soonyoung stares at the computer screen for the tenth time, the voice in his head is practically begging him to listen and take action. As he scrolled, the options became more ridiculous, it went from petty scams to being loan sharks, then to robberies and finally, the one that clicked. _Kidnap._ He gulped. Did he really want to do it? But if he does it to someone who deserved it, like those wealthy tycoons who were never responsible for their actions. He just needed to get the money, and he can act as if nothing happened. For the greater good right?

He started searching up the web for the ones who were evil. The people who had money, but were never good, and had always been making others suffer more than they ever would. Even if he were to do this, Soonyoung wanted to do it right, he wanted the poor to get richer, and the rich to get poor. Maybe he could even share some of his loot with the homeless. He wouldn't feel as bad then, he thought to himself. Within the shortest amount of time, he finds a target immediately.

'Jang Ki Hyuk is the worst I've seen. He kicked over 100 employees out for complaining about uneven wages.'

'That CEO can die, he takes money from the poor by coming up with scam-worthy insurance plans. Then fires his employees when they complain.'

'I was one of the unlucky ones who got fired. My pay was way below the minimum so I joined the protest. Jang Ki Hyuk didn't just fire us, he made sure we couldn't get jobs anywhere.'

 _This man seems like the right target._ Soonyoung smiled to himself. It wouldn't be considered something too severe if he were only doing justice. _The people in this comment section of the article would feel like justice is being done right._

_5pm. He'll be proud of me._

~

"Jihoon. I'm warning you. If you step out of this house don't ever come back ever again."

"That's what I want father. I'm going to Korea. Don't expect me to come back." Jihoon gripped his guitar tightly. He made his decision and it was final.

"Hoon... Don't do this, we just care for you." A feminine voice could be heard crying as she spoke. Jihoon only scoffed.

"Care? If you cared you wouldn't think homeschooling is my best choice. If you cared you wouldn't think that letting me do what I want is bad. If you cared, I wouldn't be dying to leave the house right now." He gritted his teeth, holding back his tears. _You can't show them you care Jihoon. You don't. Let it out later._

"I appreciate all that you've done for me as I grew up. But this is as far as we can go, as parents and child." He took a deep breath before turning back and leaving the house. Jihoon questioned if he went too far, if he was being too dramatic. But he just wanted a simple life. If anything, his parents had dramatised his whole life.

For years, Jihoon felt like the main character who was built to be tortured and hurt. He didn't want that for himself anymore. He was going to erase his past and lead a simple life. One that he would prefer over being the heir of a rich businessman.

_New life, new me._

~

Soonyoung picked his fingers in nervousness. Dong Hyun was going to be on his way home at any time. The last thing he needed was his law enforcer boyfriend figuring out he was breaking the law.

Moving his hurried fingers across the keyboard, Soonyoung quickly cleared his history and sent his plan over to his phone. All he needed now was to receive the tools he needed to carry the plan out.

~

"Dong Hyun, is this your report?"

"Ah, yes it is sir, is there any issue?" Dong Hyun hurried over to his superior's side as he was called on.

"Don't worry Hyun-ah, everything is fine! You can head on home! Your boyfriend is waiting." The superior teased. Dong Hyun had always shown Soonyoung off in front of his colleagues. He would often join them for team dinners, and they would often go on about how upright of a man Soonyoung was.

"Oh come on sir, don't tease me like that. But yes, he is waiting. I'll get going now then!" He giggled before grabbing his bag and rushing home to his beloved.

~ _2 days later_

Soonyoung took in a deep breath. He was at the residence of the evil CEO Jang Ki Hyuk. _I must be going crazy, what the heck am I doing?_ He gripped his backpack tightly. Within 2 days, he had managed to secure the items he needed and come up with a plan to break into the large mansion.

Silently, he crept his way past the guards and got into the mansion easily through the backdoor. With the staff outfit he prepared, he managed to blend perfectly into the mix of male and female helpers around the house.

He had a simple plan. He just needed to get to the CEO, break the security alarms, nab him and get the money. All without getting caught. Letting out a soft sigh, Soonyoung began moving himself to the CEO's room.

"You!" _Oh no, I'm done for._ He froze, turning around to see a middle-aged man in the same outfit as him. "Y-yes?"

"Serve this to CEO Jang, and stop slacking off!" He scolded. The man then proceeded to push a cart full of snacks towards Soonyoung.

"A-ah yes Sir." Soonyoung grabbed the cart and broke into a relieved smile. He screamed internally. Soonyoung needed a chance to get into the bedroom of the CEO without looking suspicious. And the assumed head of the servants just provided him with an opportunity to do so.

Moving his way carefully, Soonyoung easily found his way to the CEO's room. With prior research about Jang Ki Hyuk's house layout, he planned out his escape route perfectly.

"Uh, I'm here for the CEO. He requested for supper." He improvised, looking at the staff standing outside the bedroom of the CEO. They glanced at him from top to bottom with slight suspicion, but let him in nonetheless.

Heaving an internal sigh of relief, Soonyoung pushed the cart in and prepared himself to carry out his plan.

_7pm. He's gonna hate me._


	3. A Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! the song to listen to for this chapter is smile flower by seventeen!

"Hello? You dead?" Soonyoung tapped the face of the CEO. _I guess I added too much of that drug_. He mumbled under his own breath, looking at the powder bottle in his hands.

The aftermath of drugging the CEO in his room, Soonyoung had to trip the wires and send the whole mansion into a panic lockdown, tie the CEO up and drive him off to an abandoned warehouse. As surprising as it was, he too was shocked he was able to carry the plan the way he mapped out in his head.

With a few more taps on his cheek, the CEO finally woke up, looking groggy and confused.

"Who are you?" he looked up at Soonyoung, who covered his face with a mask.

"Who else do you think I am, don't think about going home in one piece until I get my money." Soonyoung threatened in a low tone, trying his best to appear intimidating. However, instead of a fearful response, all that followed was a burst of loud laughter. Soonyoung frowned, turning his head towards the CEO. "What's so funny?"

"You thinking that you'll get away with this, do you know how many people are searching for me by now?" His smiling face morphed into a snarl.

Soonyoung gulped. He forgot who his target was. Heck, who was he kidding? This was Jang Ki Hyuk, one of the largest CEOs of South Korea. Yet he had the guts to kidnap him and ask for ransom? No, Soonyoung, you need to do this, for Dong Hyun.

"Shut it. I happen to be skilled at finishing things at a go. That goes for your life too." Soonyoung informed in a low tone, the dagger held close to the neck of the CEO who was no longer laughing.

"What do you want?" Jang Ki Hyuk glanced up at Soonyoung, whom almost immediately, broke back into a smile and drew the dagger away.

"Money!" He chirped, leaving the businessman in shock at his temper. "You want your life, I want your money. Give me your money, then I'll let you off." He offered.

The CEO raised his eyebrow. For someone who was on the edge of slitting his throat, he did not expect the deal to be that simple. Soonyoung hopped back onto the chair that was positioned opposite of the CEO. Everything had gone according to his plan. Once he manages to get Jang Ki Hyuk to cave in, he will be able to live his life with Dong-Hyun.

"Give me a phone."

"What?"

"I said, give me a phone! You want your money, am I right?"

Soonyoung stared at the middle-aged male in disbelief. With his mouth agape, he quickly pulled out his phone and handed it to the CEO.

"Hello? Yes, yes, I'm safe. How could you have even let me get kidnapped you prick? Useless." the CEO spat. It was in that moment Soonyoung felt like he was gathering all the energy in the world to stop himself from slitting his throat then and there. "Listen up. I'm going to pass to phone to this idiot here and you'll follow his instructions. Unless you want your paycheck cut, I expect you to listen to him."

_9pm. He'll forgive me._

~

The air filled with fine dust. Jihoon missed it, he missed every single bit of Korea. The one place his identity as the son of a wealthy businessman didn't matter. _I'll lead a quiet and simple life, marry a simple man, and have simple kids._ Jihoon laughed at himself. A simple life. That's it, that's all he needs.

_I need a place to stay, I should call Seungkwan._

~

"So, why are you even doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This." Jang Ki Hyuk side-eyed Soonyoung, tugging on the binds.

"Oh! I needed cash!" The CEO stopped in his tracks, giving the cheery Soonyoung a look of disbelief. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." Soonyoung retorts, pushing the CEO to get him to walk again. "I just need money!"

Out of nowhere, the sounds of faint police sirens could be heard. Soonyoung turned, staring at the CEO in shock, "Good conversation. But I think it's time you realised you shouldn't have tried this method to earn money." The cocky CEO smirked.

"But I made sure no traces were leading to this location!" Soonyoung retorted in disbelief, he was sure he had figured out everything. He even went as far as to go back and clean up at the mansion to make sure he won't be getting caught.

"You forget who I am, young man. With one phone call, my employees already managed to have your phone hacked and our location revealed to the police."

Soonyoung shook his head in denial, feelings of anger, disappointment and sadness overwhelming him as he came to the realisation he really fucked up. Big time. _No, it can't end like this_. As a last-ditch effort, the desperate boy pulled his dagger and held it by the throat of the CEO.

"I'm getting my money." He gritted his teeth and directed both him and the CEO into the empty park right where the police car had parked.

"Don't think about me letting him go. I won't until I get my money!" Soonyoung shouted as the rain poured down fiercely, he felt threatened. Extremely threatened. The officers all had their guns pointed towards him. If he even felt them move an inch, Soonyoung would tighten his grip on the dagger, pressing it slightly harder against the CEO's throat.

"I understand your emotions Mr Kwon, but this does not benefit anyone. Please let go of the hostage and we can talk it out!" The crisis negotiator stepped forward, squinting his eyes to look at Soonyoung as the violent rain fought to affect his line of sight.

"This isn't going to work. I don't think he's going to back down." The negotiator turns around, frowning as he told the head detective.

"Don't worry, my team knows the guy. We're getting his boyfriend to come down now." Detective Park whispers with a sigh. "Soonyoung-ah, why did you do this?"

With strained vision, the flustered boy could see his boyfriend's team in the crowd of officers. They had always treated Soonyoung well. He was known as Dong Hyun's cute boyfriend that could never do wrong, not even harm a fly. Yet they now had to see a sight of the boy that they never would've imagined to be him. And the worst of it all, Dong Hyun still had no hint of what was happening.

"D-Dong Hyunnie?" Soonyoung whispered as he saw another car pull up. It was always the same car. He'd see his boyfriend get out of the car every week after work. The team was always kind enough to give Dong Hyun a lift. That same scene loaded in Soonyoung's mind, he was now seeing his boyfriend find out the other side of him that Soonyoung himself didn't know he had.

"Hyung, is that...my Soonyoung?" Dong Hyun shouted loudly over the sound of the rain hitting the umbrellas. Detective Park nodded his head in disappointment. The middle-aged man wished so hard that he could shake his head and deny the fact, but he knew it was reality. Soonyoung was not just breaking the law, he was breaking the hearts of multiple people.

Upon the sight of the one he loved, Soonyoung released his grip a little. Tears already threatened to choke him as he saw the look of shock and sorrow in his eyes.

"Soonyoung, don't do this." Dong Hyun dropped the umbrella and took steps towards him, the trees surrounding them swayed in the rain. It was as if it was adding on to the chaos of the situation. Soonyoung froze in his tracks. He knew letting him get near him meant that it was going to be the end. He knew Dong Hyun was a law enforcer. He knew Dong Hyun was his enemy right now. But at the moment, Dong Hyun was his boyfriend before his enemy.

It didn't take long for Dong Hyun to convince Soonyoung to give up. The nearer he got, the weaker Soonyoung's knees went. Eventually, they were a few steps apart, enough for the heartbroken detective to grab Soonyoung's wrists and click on the handcuffs. "You have...you have the right to remain silent." Dong Hyun's voice cracks as he mumbles the words he never thought he would say towards him.

From behind, Detective Park gently pulls Dong Hyun aside. "Let me do it." He spoke in a soft voice as he continued from where he had left off. Almost immediately, the detective moved away from where Soonyoung could see him, allowing his tears to fall, leaving Soonyoung to watch the silhouette of his crouched back. "It's against the rules, but I'll let the two of you be alone on the way back. Don't try anything dumb Soonyoung." Detective Park whispers in Soonyoung's ears as he guides the numb male into the car.

_11pm. He's disappointed. In me._

_~_

"Soonyoung-ah, why did you do that." A tired Dong Hyun broke the silence of the car, looking in the rear-view mirror, only to see a stiff Soonyoung who was staring out the window. Soonyoung felt like he was frozen, it wasn't the cuffs that restricted his hands from many movements, neither was it the fact that he was caught and on his way to the station. It was simply that Dong Hyun was seeing the side of him he didn't want Dong Hyun to witness.

"I felt bad Dony Hyun-ie." The words pierced through the detective's heart like an arrow. He was his boyfriend. They were boyfriends. "I hated that I can't cover our living expenses. The CEO was an evil man. He hurt people, I just wanted to help." He mumbled in tears trying to explain himself. Dong Hyun was left speechless. He wanted to comfort Soonyoung as a lover and tell him its alright, but he also wanted to let Soonyoung know as a detective breaking the law is never okay. The conflicting emotions within Dong Hyun frustrated him. Part of him wanted to drive the car in the opposite direction, far into an alleyway for Soonyoung to escape and never be found. Yet he knew he couldn't. It was for the best for him to the consequences.

Soonyoung simply kept quiet afterwards, he didn't need to hear it from his mouth. He could already sense the disappointment in Dong Hyun. It felt like nothing mattered, how his friends would see him, how the world would see him. Only Dong Hyun mattered right now.

But even Soonyoung himself no longer knew if he mattered to Dong Hyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how have you guys been feeling after this chapter? I was on the verge of crying writing this chapter too haha, its my first time writing a emotional scene, so please leave advice for me to improve!!


	4. An Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers! a quick chapter for today hehe, the song to go along with this chapter is hug by seventeen! enjoy reading!

"Ohh Boo Seungkwan, you got yourself a neat flat with your job didn't you?" Jihoon commented as he lifted his suitcase and guitar into the apartment. After contacting the 23-year-old comedian after touchdown, the brunette managed to secure himself a temporary place to stay at and settle down before digging for a job. 

"Of course hyung, me and Vernon-ie are successful comedians you know. Getting a decent apartment is a must." The younger bragged, scuffling around his flat to set down his keys and turn on the light. "So, you're free?"

Jihoon looked up at his dongsaeng and beamed widely. "I'm free."

~

"Soonyoung, we'll be detaining you here for 48-hours, if there is no sufficient evidence-"

"I'll confess to everything." the black-haired male cuts off the words of Detective Park. "You caught me in the act anyway."

"Soonyoung..." The older man looked at Soonyoung with soft eyes, he couldn't even change his mind. It was a fact that he broke the law. It was a reality Detective Park and his team needed to face and accept.

"But hyung," an exhausted Soonyoung looked up at Detective Park, "Is my boy- Dong Hyun okay?" 

Detective Park let out an internal sigh, the question had a clear answer but it was just as clear the young boy didn't want to accept the answer. "He's calming down, take care of yourself too Soonyoung, I don't know the reason behind your actions, but I hope it's a valid one." He pats Soonyoung's back lightly.

"I'll come back later on for a full interrogation, rest yourself well until then okay?"

~

"Aish, of all criminals to get caught, this guy was the one," Seungkwan grumbled as he stared at the television screen. "He almost managed to save a population of mistreated employees."

"A criminal is a criminal, isn't he? What did the victim do so bad for you to say that?" Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows, how can a criminal be justified if he was caught in the act? It made zero sense to Jihoon.

"CEO Jang Ki Hyuk aka dickhead, mistreats his employees and even fires them when they complain about uneven wage. Not to mention that he blacklists these employees and makes it even harder for them to get a job." Seungkwan ranted in an annoyed tone.

"That does sound evil, he didn't even get severe injuries did he?" Jihoon grabbed a piece of the cut apple and chomped on it.

"Nope, not a single freaking scratch," Seungkwan answered lazily as he swiped his phone for more gossip about this kidnapper. "Wait, woah. Hyung you wouldn't believe it." Seungkwans eyes widened in excitement as he rapidly taps Jihoon's shoulders.

"What is it? Stop tapping my shoulders like that it hurts." the brunette swats Seungkwan's hand away from his shoulder.

"Apparently people have the photo of the convict, and they're saying he's the boyfriend of one of the officers. No wonder he turned himself to the police so easily. You wanna see the photo hyung?" Seungkwan scrolls through the article. 

"Don't look at the photo Kwan-ah. We should give both that detective and that criminal their right to privacy. If they censored his face, it should stay that way for us all." Jihoon nagged, grabbing Seungkwan's hand to stop him from reading any further.

"Ah fine, fine. You're so naggy hyung." 

~

Dong Hyun was hurt. That wasn't something new but it was definitely something constant. Currently, Dong Hyun was the only one on the other end of the interrogation room. He was monitoring Soonyoung, or rather, he was holding himself back from crying while watching his boyfriend resign to his fate. 

"Hello?" Dong Hyun picked up his ringing phone, answering in a lethargic tone. 

"Dong Hyun? What the heck happened? We saw the news, and don't try to deny it. We can tell that's Soonyoung. What did he do?" a perplexed Seungcheol was firing questions at Dong Hyun who barely had the energy to register everything. 

"I can't explain it, you might as well come down to the station and ask him yourself." Dong Hyun sighed before ending the call quickly. Today was a day where he has run out of social, emotional and physical battery.

~

"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung, we have only about 5 minutes considering they're breaking the rules for us. What is up with you?" Seungcheol burst into the interrogation room with Mingyu and Wonwoo following after. 

"I should have listened to you guys. I'm such an idiot." He mumbles out before slamming his head on the table. 

"You should have you idiot. Why did you think that was gonna solve your problem?" Wonwoo adds on, by then he could put together the puzzle pieces from what he saw on the news articles. It was clear to the reserved male that Soonyoung decided to attempt a kidnapping for more money so he and Dong Hyun could have a better life. 

"You guys won't hate me right? I think Dong Hyun already does..." He asks. As if almost on cue, his eyes teared up immediately at the thought of the person he loved. It felt like a thousand arrows pierced through his heart thinking about the fact that he needed to face a Dong Hyun that doesn't love him. 

"Calm down, calm down. You can talk to Dong Hyun again later. As for us, we've stuck together since we graduated. We'll stick together forever. You making a dumb mistake in life isn't going to change that you idiot." Mingyu reassured while the other two nodded along to his words. 

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. But you should go. I don't want you guys getting into trouble too." Soonyoung sniffles as he hurries the 3 boys out of the room. Little did he know, Dong Hyun was watching him spill his concerns from the other side. 

"I still love you Soonyoung, I still do."


	5. A Turn Of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers! chapter 5 is here hehe, enjoy! the song for this chapter is all my love by seventeen. basically the theme song that sums the first 5 chapters for Soonyoung

"You'll wait for me, right?"

"Of course, I love you."

The words echoed in Soonyoung's head. A few weeks after that night, court trials were held, procedures were carried out, and Soonyoung received his sentence. Considering the naive boy, Soonyoung, pleaded guilty and he had a clean record, the court ruled that 7 years seemed like a fitting sentence. 

_ He'll wait for me. He's not mad. He loves me.  _ Soonyoung only comforted himself with those words on his way to the prison facility. He just has to last 7 years.

But 7 years is too long a time for anyone to predict what will happen.

~ 

"Hyung, I can't do this. I'm too nervous." A nervous Soonyoung was pacing himself back and forth his best friends' cafe.

"Yes, you can! It may have been 7 years, but some things don't change." Seungcheol being Seungcheol, sputtered out his words as he gamed on his phone. 

"But things have changed! Look, we both talked things out 2 years ago when he came to visit me. We thought it was for the best we both try and move on. But if I'm panicking about meeting him again, something is wrong here." Soonyoung protests. He had been released a week ago, after enjoying the fresh air for a few days, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungcheol all saw it fit that he met Dong Hyun for a friendly dinner. As friends. 

"Okay, maybe you still love him, big deal. You want to get over it, don't you? If you want to get over it, Dong Hyun definitely isn't the one. Plus, who's to say he isn't panicking over meeting his ex for dinner too?" Wonwoo nagged as he walked over from the counter and snuggled himself into Mingyu's arms.

"I dated Dong Hyun for 3 years before we broke up. If anything, he is the last person who will get flustered over this sort of occasion." Soonyoung confidently boasts about his knowledge of Dong Hyun. 

"Who knows? You might be wrong Soonyoung, you might be wrong." Mingyu replies.

~

"Oh my god. I didn't visit him for 2 years. We aren't boyfriends anymore, will he get mad? What if he doesn't want to be friends?" A similar scene played out at the station. Detective Park laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him. 

7 years ago it was heartbreak and worry that filled the station as Soonyoung got caught breaking the law. Now, what filled the room was instead words of comfort and laughter as the team tried calming Dong Hyun down. 

"Relax Dong Hyun, it'll be fine!" One of the team members exclaimed as he clutched his stomach from laughing hard. It was funny to see Dong Hyun the way he was especially how he had reacted 7 years ago. A once quiet Dong Hyun suddenly became panic-filled and barely cared about how the others would see him. 

"Calm down, think of it as a chance for you two to catch up alright?" Detective Park assures.

~

"It's just dinner. Calm down Soonyoung." The male mumbles to himself as he walks down the pathway leading to the restaurant. He barely took notice of anything around him, including an oncoming Jihoon who was busy jamming to his music for his night stroll. 

_ three _

_ two _

_ one _

"Hey! Watch it!" the tiny male grumbles as he bumps into a nervous Soonyoung who, in response tries dusting Jihoon as an apology. "Holy shit I'm so sorry this is an accident-" 

"The path isn't yours, watch where you're going! " Jihoon mumbles before ignoring his many attempts to clean himself off and walks off.

After that weird episode, Soonyoung once again returns to composing himself minutes away from meeting Dong Hyun.

He took a deep breath standing before the restaurant he was going to meet his ex at. 

"Friends. Just friends."

~

"Hey," Soonyoung mutters out as he sits himself down in front of Dong Hyun. Without fail, his hands were already sweating below the table as he constantly rubbed them on his pants. 

"Yeah, hi. Long time no see."  _ You idiot.  _ Dong Hyun cursed himself internally. Of all the greeting phrases he chose, he had to spit out the worst one. 

"Yeah. 2 years. Haha." Nervously, Soonyoung reaches out to grab the glass of water sitting nearby to take a sip. Bad move. 

"Oh, you wanted it-"

"No no, it's alright you can take it." Soonyoung chuckles awkwardly as he gestures the glass toward Dong Hyun instead. 

"Ah, did you order yet?" Soonyoung mentions in an attempt to clear the air. 

"I did, I got steak for us both." Dong Hyun answers in relief. Ordering Soonyoung's favourites seemed like the best decision while he was panicking then.

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you remembered." Soonyoung smiles. He wanted to crawl into a hole so bad. He knew he damaged the relationship badly, but before they both agreed on moving on from each other, they had conversed just fine. He had no idea what was stopping them from talking the way they did then.

"You know what Soonyoung?"

_ Uh oh. He's gonna say it. He doesn't even want to be friends. Damn it, you idiot. You messed up.  _

"Let's not act uncomfortable around each other. Remove the word boy, and we're still friends. It pains me to feel uncomfortable around you." Dong Hyun practically raps. He was taking his shot at things, not wanting to sit in the suffocating atmosphere any longer. 

Soonyoung lets out a breath he had been holding way too long and laughs. "Thank goodness. I was wondering how long I had to sit in this awkward situation." 

As the night went on, the two males spent their dinners discussing their lives in the past 7 years. How Soonyoung was doing in the prison facility, and how Dong Hyun was doing in his team.

Dong Hyun could only wish they could have continued to be a thing. But he also knew it was right for Soonyoung to have someone who could fix his insecurities, and Dong Hyun knew it wasn't him. 

"Maybe in another life, we'll be fated to be." 

~

"Hey, hyungz! Was your walk good?" Seungkwan questioned the older who was making it clear he was entering the apartment.

Jihoon stared at Seungkwan who was hopping around in his living room. The younger male was currently exercising with his gaming console while having Girl's Generation blasting as the background music. It was certain that was the source of Seungkwan's weird speech and intonations.

"Would have been great if some guy didn't bump into me on the pathway." He grumbles as he dumps his earphones on the kitchen counter and hops himself onto the sofa. 

"Well did he apologise?" Seungkwan sang as he punched the air as part of the workout routine. 

"Yeah, he did." Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

"Then he probably didn't mean it. Be nicer to people hyung, also, when are you gonna stop acting like this is your house? Go back to your apartment." Seungkwan nags. 

A few months after Jihoon had his touchdown in Korea, he started working on his music and got a few small jobs here and there that earned the talented male his flat. Coincidentally, he managed to get a flat that was right beside Seungkwan. That also meant he could save time and money cleaning his own flat since he could just stay at Seungkwan's.

"Mmm, your flat is better." Jihoon mumbles as he snuggles himself deeper into the couch, resting himself comfortably as he replayed the scene with the clumsy male earlier.

_ He seemed kinda panicked about making me mad. Cute. _


	6. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fellow readers, sorry the chapter took so long to come up, this dumb person here is busy, the song for this chapter is hey buddy by seventeen !!

"So, what happened after that?" the couple leaned in as they started getting more curious about the chain of events.

"Nothing much, we just talked and caught up." Soonyoung shrugged. The whole meetup last night was playing back in his head nonstop. He realised the butterflies he had for Dong Hyun was still there, but he also knew it was for the best for the both of them to stay as friends instead.

"That's all? Ayy, you two are so boring." Seungcheol rolled his eyes at Soonyoung who looked clearly offended by the older's comment.

"At least we don't use our phones all day even when meeting friends." Soonyoung rebutted, glaring at the older who was staring at his phone screen still. "Oh yeah, by the way, Gyu, Wonu, you guys have a vacancy at your cafe here? Let me work here until I find a more stable job, please?" 

The two boys looked at each other as if they knew he was going to ask, "We can't let you have the job that easily." Wonwoo responded. The two didn't even need to say it out loud for each other to know they wanted to toy with the naive boy before properly hiring him.

Soonyoung gave his friends confused looks before something hit him. "Is this cus of the record? I mean, if it is I don't mind finding another job-" 

"Calm down you idiot, that record means nothing to us. We've known you for way too long to judge you based on that dumb thing. " Mingyu cut him off. 7 years later and they're friend still had the ever-growing problem of being insecure with himself.

"Oh, then what is it?" Soonyoung tilted his head sideways, with innocent eyes that were shining under the light as he stared at his two friends.

"Let's put you through training first, to see if you can work here. Being a barista is not easy." Wonwoo chuckled, his mind playing back all the different things he had to learn when he first started.

"Eh, I guess that works."

~

"Ah hyung! Will you get out of my apartment already?" an annoyed Seungkwan throws a pillow at the sleeping Jihoon on the bed. After crashing at his house for the  _ n _ th time, Jihoon was found by Seungkwan again snoozing off at his couch. 

"Mmm," Jihoon hummed as he got up and dragged himself to the toilet and wash up. To nobody's surprise, Jihoon had his own set of toiletries lying in the younger's house for whenever he wanted to crash over.

"You headed to the recording studio today? Can I hear the new song you're working on?" the younger peeks his cherry red hair into the bathroom, puppy eyes staring directly at the elder.

"Don't you have a show with Vernon today? Don't stick your nose in my work, go do yours." Jihoon grumbled. Dabbing his face with the towel, he ruffled his hair before trudging his way out of the house.

"Ayy, this annoying hyung. DON'T COME INTO MY HOUSE NEXT TIME!" Seungkwan shouted loud enough for Jihoon to hear.

~

"Hello Hoonie hyung! Are you having the usual today?" Mingyu greeted Jihoon who nodded in response. 

The brunette found his way to a secluded seat at the very corner f the cafe and sat himself down, almost immediately starting to work on his music. A workaholic. That's what people who knew him called him. 

Since he came to Korea, after a short-lived break of a week or so, he began searching for jobs. With the number of songs he made when he was stuck with his parents, he managed to get himself a few contracts. By the 2nd year, Jihoon had himself his apartment. 

"Here's your coffee!" 

"Thank you- Wait, aren't you the one who bumped into me?" Jihoon raised an eyebrow. Definitely a coincidence. But the brunette preferred to call it fate. 

"Ah, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I was in a rush and didn't see where I was going." Soonyoung apologised again, taking a step back and bowed deeply. Bumping into another customer in the process, which led to him apologising to the customer too. "I have to get back to work. Sorry, again." He beamed as he shuffled back to Wonwoo who was watching him. 

"You clumsy ass." Jihoon could sense Wonwoo rolling his eyes even from where he sat. 

"Sorry about Soonyoung, he's a clumsy guy. Don't bother about him." Wonwoo addressed as he took a seat beside Jihoon who was still staring at Soonyoung shuffle around the cafe serving orders.

"Right, it's fine. But, one question, is he your friend?" Jihoon mumbled as his eyes directed himself back to Wonwoo who nodded.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time. Why though? I've never seen you curious about others." Wonwoo was amazed, he was seeing a side of Jihoon, his cafe regular that he never saw for 5 years.

"Ah... it's nothing. Can I have his number?" He asked while looking at Wonwoo with a straight face. It took every single muscle in Wonwoo not to laugh. He didn't know what was funnier. That Jihoon who doesn't care about his people was the one asking for Soonyoung's number, or that he was doing it with a straight face.

"Y-yeah, of course." He stumbled over his words as he tried to contain his laughter. Jihoon's words and facial expressions weren't matching. His words sounded like a cute romance explosion, but his face looked more like he was going to end someone's life. 

"Thanks, gotta go." Jihoon packed his stuff and dashed his way out of the cafe in a hurry.  _ Heh, I have his number _

"Wonu, what was that about? I've never seen Jihoon talk to someone for that long," Mingyu asked, it was a first for him to see Jihoon speak more words than just 'the usual'.

Wonwoo coughed before bursting into loud laughter. "He asked for your number!" 

Soonyoung stared at Wonwoo in a state of confusion. "What?"

After getting a hang of the situation, the giant puppy burst into laughter along with his boyfriend. "Call Seungcheol hyung. He's going to have a blast with this piece of information."

"Soonyoung has an admirer, Soonyoung has an admirer," Mingyu teased as he circled around Soonyoung. 

"Ay, stop it. I'm still taking time to move on from Dong Hyun. It's way too harsh to get into anything this soon." Soonyoung reminded the two who simply rolled their eyes again.

"You guys could start off as friends you know. No one said you have to dash into the dating stage immediately." Mingyu pointed out, to which Wonwoo only just nodded. 

"Friends. Friends first." 


	7. Two Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, sorry for a late update again >< the song for this chapter is not shy by itzy!

"Oh god, you idiot. Why did you ask for his number if you can't press that stupid call button." Jihoon screams as he tosses and turns in his bed.

The musician had been at it for hours now. After he was back from his studio, all he did was sit and stare at the contact number. Soonyoung was named 'The Cute Boy I Bumped Into'. Jihoon wanted his number for the fun of things. Yet now that this mind had made the decision to call him. In his 7 years of moving to Korea and becoming a producer, he never felt that much stress in his life. 

7 years. 7 years since he escaped solidarity of his family. He has enough job offers to have a stable source of income, a decent flat, and friends. What he wants now is love. Just simple love with a simple man. A simple man whom he thinks is Soonyoung. Soonyoung. 

"Useless, useless, useless!" Jihoon springs up from his bed, grabbing his phone aggressively. It took Jihoon a few seconds to register what he just did. The dialling tone rang loudly in his quiet room. "Fuck." 

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Huh? Oh uh, I'm Jihoon. The-"

"Ah! Jihoonie! I can call you that right? Are you a regular at Wonwoo and Mingyu's cafe? Sorry, again, for bumping into you."

_ Jihoonie.  _ Jihoon was in an ultimate panic right now. He wasn't sure if Soonyoung was doing this on purpose. But he knew it's sending him into orbit.

"No no, it's alright. I was calling because I want-" 

"Do you want me to treat you to a meal as an apology? I can do that! When are you free?" 

"No, that's not it, I just-"

"Oh, do you want me to bring you out on an apology date? I used to do that all the time, I'll text you later, we go out when you're free! Alright, bye!" 

"Wait-"

A long ringing beep filled the room as Jihoon tried to process whatever just happened. He was sent into a date. By Soonyoung. Who had no idea what was happening. The brunette felt his cheeks flush as his brain reminded him of how the older referred to him. Just closing his eyes threw Jihoon back to the day he was at the cafe.

A smile made its way up Jihoon's cheek as he played back to the sight of Soonyoung's hair flying up and down as he profusely apologized. It was the cutest thing Jihoon witnessed.

_ An apology date. Adorable. _

~

"Wow, Kwon Soonyoung, you got game! An apology date, interesting idea." Seungcheol teased, for once, the blonde wasn't screaming at his phone. Unironically, the only times he wasn't on his phone was when he had someone or something to tease.

"I always did that with Dong Hyun! You know, like, a day planned out like a date to apologize. It's a friendly gesture, he probably wanted it." Soonyoung rolled his eyes at his friend. He thought it was only fair if Jihoon expected some sort of an apology like what Soonyoung suggested. Besides, Jihoon would see to it that a proper apology was carried out. 

"Friendly gesture my foot- You oblivious idiot." Wonwoo spat at Soonyoung who was busy texting Jihoon to settle on a date. If there's one thing Wonwoo learnt from the 7 years, it's that Soonyoung never changed. 

He liked it. His best friend of 17 years never let his mistakes hurt him. Once he handled himself better after dealing with his heartbreak. Soonyoung was back to himself. 

"How should I dress?"

"What?"

"What? I just want to look presentable."

"And you say this isn't more than a friendly gesture?"

"Is it wrong to look presentable?"

"No, but you make it sound like its a romantic date!"

Wonwoo and Seungcheol laughed at the puppy bickering with the baby tiger. It was hard to believe Soonyoung was older than Mingyu when on average they had arguments every other day. 

"Keep it down you guys, it's late at night. Just plan for an amusement park outing or something. It's easy to find an outfit for that am I right?" Wonwoo cut them both off before they could continue.

"I'll come up with something." 

~

"Hyung what are you doing?" Seungkwan peers at a furiously blushing Jihoon who had shoved his head into the pillow for 10 minutes.

"Don't talk to me." The brunette screamed into the pillow again. Soonyoung had dropped him a text almost immediately after he stopped by Seungkwan's house once again. 

The oblivious Soonyoung took it in his own hands plan out an intricate itinerary from morning till night. Jihoon was really doubting Soonyoung's intentions and started questioning if the other had liked him.

"Ahh, he planned a date for you? Hansol does it for me all the time. What's there to panic about?" Seungkwan huffed at the older. 

"It's different you idiot. You and Hansol are dating. I only just met him and our conversation only consisted of the word 'Sorry' " Jihoon lifted his head to reply. "Love at first sight then."

"I almost cursed him out the first time I saw him." Jihoon rolled his eyes at the persistent younger

"But you also found him cute." Seungkwan teased, the night Jihoon crashed back in his apartment, the older took it upon himself to mumble his thoughts out loud. Loud enough for Seungkwan to hear.

"You-" Jihoon threw the pillow at Seungkwan, his face blushing a shade redder than the colour of blood.

"Don't act like you aren't excited to go on a date with him, regardless of the status you're going as." Seungkwan mumbled before running into the room. Knowing Jihoon, he would have had a guitar to his face if he stayed there after saying that. One thing the older couldn't stand was getting teased about something that wasn't a lie. 

"Whatever."

~

"Yes, he's meeting with another male in front of the cafe. They've been seeing each other for quite a while. They seem to be acquaintances."

"Do a background check on that other boy and all his friends. And that friend Jihoon is staying with from 7 years ago. Get back to me after you're done."

"I'll do so, Mr Lee."

~

"Wow Kwon Soonyoung, looking good." Seungcheol teased. A few days after the call, Soonyoung spent his free time planning for a perfect date. An apology date as he called it. The young adult was excited. After being away from the outside world for 7 years, he was excited to go back to meeting new people and making new friends. After all, it was his hobby. To make friends. 

"I just put some random clothes together and you make it sound like I qualified for Seoul Fashion Week." The younger ruffled his black hair mixed in with red highlights. Being the adventurous and friendly boy he was, many of the inmates took a liking to him. As a result, Soonyoung had his hair dyed by an inmate who was able to dye hair with materials from within the prison. 

"The oversized sweater and jeans look great. I'm not joking. Plus the black baseball cap. It looks perfect." Seungcheol praised. 

"Thanks, hyung." Soonyoung smiled at himself, looking at his own outfit in pride. Even little things made the boy happy. "Oh, Jihoonie's here. Bye hyung!" The male's face lit up even brighter upon seeing his partner of the day. Without hesitation, he grabbed his backpack and dashed out. 

"This two will definitely become a thing."


End file.
